The present invention is directed toward a lock for a cassette tape player, and more particularly toward an adjustable lock for deterring the theft and unauthorized use of a cassette tape player.
Security locks for cassette tape players are well known in the art. These locks generally involve a housing containing a key driven locking mechanism. The housing is either partially or entirely insertable into a tape receiving chamber of a cassette tape player through a tape slot in the cassette tape player case. The housing is then secured within the tape slot by turning the key driven mechanism and thereby actuating pivotable links or bars which engage either the tape mechanism or the walls surrounding the cassette receiving chamber.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,405 discloses a security lock for cassette recorders and cassette tape players comprising a body having an exterior portion of dimensions large enough to prevent the exterior portion from entering the tape slot and an interior portion having dimensions suitable to allow its insertion into the tape receiving chamber. A pivotable link means is disposed within the interior portion of the body to expand outwardly to engage an interior wall of the tape receiving chamber upon the turning of a lock disposed within the exterior portion of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,001 discloses a security lock for a cassette tape player comprising a body of rectangular configuration which is fully insertable into the tape receiving chamber allowing only a side wall containing a key driven lock to remain accessible through the tape slot. When the key driven lock is actuated, locking bars operationally associated with the key driven lock are caused to extend and retract relative to the housing for engaging and releasing the side walls of the tape receiving chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,106 discloses a lock for preventing unauthorized use of a cassette tape deck comprising a U-shaped member insertable into the tape receiving chamber and having a central opening therein and a transverse member connecting the ends of the U-shaped member dimensioned greater than the tape slot. Disposed within the central opening is an element for engaging the interior of the cassette receiving chamber which is rotationally associated with a key driven lock disposed within the transverse member.
The cassette tape player lock disclosed by the '405 patent (the '405 security lock) is of limited utility because it is difficult to use. With each use of the '405 security lock the key driven lock must be rotated to extend the pivotable links the appropriate amount. Every time this operation is repeated it must be conducted with a great deal of care because forcibly turning the key driven lock could result in damage to the tape deck if the pivotable links are extended too far. A related problem is that the time consumed in installing the '405 security lock discourages cassette player owners from consistently using the device. Lastly, because a portion of the housing is inserted within the tape receiving chamber, there is danger that the tape drive mechanism may be damaged if the housing is not inserted into the tape receiving chamber with great care.
The fact that the tape player lock disclosed in the '001 patent (the '001 security lock) is fully insertable into the cassette tape chamber also presents serious problems. First, there is a substantial danger of damaging the tape drive mechanism if the housing is not carefully inserted within the tape receiving chamber. Second, the '001 security lock is not readily adaptable to cassette tape players having tape receiving chambers of different configurations. Thus, consumers are likely to find a device built according to the '001 disclosure could not be adapted to fit their particular cassette tape player. Finally, the locking device is not readily visible from outside the driver's compartment meaning that a prospective thief would have to break into the driving compartment and examine the tape slot before discovering that the locking device was disposed therein.
The locking device disclosed by the '106 patent (the '106 security lock) also has a body portion insertable into the tape receiving chamber creating the possibility of damage to the tape drive mechanism. In addition, the '106 security lock has been found unsuitable for use with certain cassette tape players, specifically those manufactured by the General Motors Corporation.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.